A surface covering (e.g., tiling, wood flooring) may be composed of individual surface covering members (e.g., individual tiles, wood planks), and used to cover a surface (e.g., a floor, wall, ceiling, roof, etc.). Typically, at least some of the covering members are uniform in size and shape, and the covering members are arranged in a pattern (e.g., a basket weave pattern, a subway pattern) to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance. Certain areas to which the surface covering is to be applied may include one or more obstructions (e.g., holes in a floor, windows in a wall, partitions, irregular room shapes, etc.). In order to apply a surface covering to the surface, the covering members can be trimmed and arranged in a number of ways to properly cover the surface and fit around any obstacles.